Chapter 013
Eye (眼, Shisen) is the 13th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page An almost completely nude and very sweaty Kishimoto who is only seen wearing the top section of the Gantz suit, which barely covers her nipples. She also wears the Gantz boots and gloves while holding on to an X-Gun, gripping both triggers. Her face is pointed towards you. Synopsis Shown is the Adult Onion Alien from very far away standing underneath a street lamp at the end of an otherwise deserted street surrounded by the remains of both alien and human bodies. Then Kurono and the girl arrive and are looking towards it, wondering what it is. Kurono slowly starts walking towards it while Kishimoto again asks aloud what it is. Kurono tells her "whatever", dismissing her while continuing walking towards it. As he gets closer, he suddenly stops, looking frightened, and Kishimoto says she doesn't like the looks of what's going on over there and thinks they shouldn't get closer. He then gets even closer wondering again what the hell it is. Then as he gets even closer, he notices upon further inspection all the dismembered corpses of the other players and wonders what's going on and what happened. The images of the corpses and remains of Hatanaka Hiroshi, Takashi Inamori, Kiyoshi Yoshioka and the Kid Onion Alien. While Masashi Yamada's corpse is harder to make out. When seeing the creature with more clarity, Kurono wonders who the onion dad is and if the remains he sees are from the other guys of the Tokyo Room and whether he's the one who killed all of them. Both Kurono and Kishimoto are very shocked and upset about the sight before their eyes. The alien looking down towards the hill Kato fell from. Kurono still wonders what happened there and if they are all dead. He then wonders upon seeing the mess, if Kato and the middle school kid are dead too and if he and Kishimoto are the only ones left. He then wonders if this is a TV show saying to himself it might be "One of those cheap, cheesy killing games you see in novels and manga" but he still doesn't understand what is going on and that even if the thing he sees is just a prop or a man in a costume he is still far too scared to get any closer to it. He comes to the conclusion that at any rate the onion dad is dangerous, that he feels dangerous. Coming to the realization that he still hasn't noticed them he starts to back off, thinking they can escape. While slowly edging backwards he tells Kishimoto to go. As Kurono tries to back away he has a hard time moving since he's so afraid and his heart is beating too fast. He hopes that the alien doesn't notices them, while realizing that he can hardly move away and his heart is beating too fast. For a moment the alien seems to have seen them but Kurono dismisses it when it doesn't move right away. The girl wonders if he has seen them, Kurono tells her he hasn't. However the alien stirs and twist around, startling them, making Kurono curse. It then charges at them at a great speed, Kurono realizes that it has seen them and that it is coming. Kishimoto afraid asks Kurono what to do. He quickly tells her to run at which point they begin running with Kurono taking one last glance over his shoulder towards the alien. Kurono remarks that he's never been so scared, so terrified in his life ever before. While panting heavily, the lower section of the Gantz suit contrast and expand as he rounds the corner. He then looks behind him and notices that the alien isn't chasing them anymore. While still panting heavily he wonders if they lost it, but while looking behind him, he realizes that the girl isn't there anymore either. He wonders how that could have happened. He then remembers the promise he made to her about making sure to take her home no matter what. Meanwhile the girl screaming in fear is still running away from the alien. She shouts a top of her longs for someone, somebody to help her. She turns around and she sees that the extremely angry looking onion alien is right on top of her. Her eyes look at him in pure terror. Back at the other street Kurono who's trying to be optimistic, thinking that the girl isn't dead, he says "it is okay, no sweat" and that he doesn't even actually know whether that guy is dangerous or not. His optimism is however crushed to smithereens soon enough as the alien suddenly turns the corner and charges at him. Which surprises and startles him, making him scream and turn around as he starts running away again screaming in fear of his life, leaving Kishimoto's fate unrevealed. Characters in Order of Appearance * Adult Onion Alien * Kei Kurono * Kei Kishimoto * Hiroshi Hatanaka (corpse) * Takashi Inamori (corpse) * Kiyoshi Yoshioka (corpse) * Kid Onion Alien (remains) * Yamada Masashi (corpse) * Masaru Kato (mentioned only) * Joichiro Nishi (mentioned only) Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters